Just what i needed
by UsernameIDK
Summary: Max has moved to Arizona. She doesnt thinks shes pretty but every guy she meets thinks she smokin' hot. When she starts her new high school and becomes best friends with Iggy his jelous stuck up jock broher makes maxs life hell becuase she doesnt like him or is interested in him. He will do anything for her to notice him and hes got it all planned out FAX Eggy and nazzy


**Authors announcement **

_Ok, so i ahve fixed most of this story so people can erad it easy but i dont know how well i did with grammer and all that ect, but im only human and I make mistakes. Thank you to all the reviews, it made me so happy! :) so here is the updated version, im sorry it took so long and im working on the second chapter, so if you have any ideas i would love to hear from you!_

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Chapter One**

**Max Pov**

Im maximum ride, but i like to be called Max, anything else and i will kill you with my hands. I am not the average 16 year girl who is obsessed with justin bieber and packs on make up that its so thick i look like a clown. I HATE skirts halter neck tops and dresses, the only time i will wear a dress is when i absolutely have too! I prefer a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, or even a pair of shorts. People say im beautiful but i really dont know what they are talking about. I have long blondish goldenish hair with brown streaks and its wavy, my hair is the only thing i love about my self and thats what I take care of the most. I have boring plain old brown eyes and a athletic body that about sums me up, ohh and im pretty much a tomboy who hates shopping, loves soccer and has to move from my cold city new york to hot, sunny Arizona, but ill get to that later.

My two sisters Nudge and Ella who are 15 are totally opposite to me! Nudge has mocha skin and long brown curly hair. She is Ella and my half sister, you cant get Nudge to shut up unless you physically put your hand over her mouth. She is boy and clothes obsessed and her and ella LOVE to go to the mall and unfortunately for me im forced along with them since I can drive. Ella has long brown straight hair and exactly the same personallity as nudge apart from the fact that ella is super dopper normal and knows when to stop talking. Ella and Nudge were also on the cheerleading squad at our old high school and TRYED to recruit me but failed! I am not hat kind of girl who wears those tight tops and tiny mini skirts so sexist pigs can look up my skirt aghh. Ella and Nudge are beautiful and defiantly have the best looks in the family they dont think so everyone says I do. At my old school guys said I was smoking hot and I did have a few boyfriends one that i did lose my V-card too (virginity) Dylan but we broke up soon after that...Pig!

Now to my Parents. My Dad left my mum ella and me when I was 3 years old for another women Cassey and her child Monique (Nudge). Cassey died of a heart attack and my dad left nudge on our door step and we have not seen him since. So Nudge has been with us since then, how could my mum turn down i innocent 2year old girl. My Mum is a vet her name is Valinzia Ride. She looks like Ella but older. She makes the best CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Did i mention i have a slight addiction to chocolate chip cookies?

Well now to the sad part we are nearly at our new home in Arizona, Ella and Nudge are excited but i am DEFIANTLY NOT! I dont want to move my life was good...

"MAX! EARTH TO MAX!" Ella and Nudge yelled well waving their hands across my face. "We are here!"

"Great" i moaned sarcastically.

We jumped our the car and we turned to look at a new house. It WAS HUGE! Our mouths were shaped in the 'O' shape.

"m-Mum i-is this o-our house?" i stuttered.

"Yip" she chirped "now go upstairs and find your rooms they have been already unpacked and painted, i hope you like them".

* * *

As i dragged my feet upstairs and stopped at the door that said MAX. I pushed it open and again i stood their with my mouth in a 'O' shape. I couldnt believe my eyes, my room was perfect it was all cream apart from one wall that was purple. I had a queen size bed with green sheets and a lime green bed spred. My curtains were purple and the nets were green. This is the room i have dreamed of. I cant believe my mum has done this.

"MAX! Have you seen your ro-" Ella and Nudge yelled but were cut short when they saw my room.

"ZOMG you have like the best room in the like house!" yelled Nudge "Its just so pretty and so cooler then mine and Ellas but your room max its like amazing your so lu-" Ella slammed her hand over Nudges mouth.

"Sorry Guys" mummbled Nudge.

"GIRLS DINNERS READY!" yelled mum.

"Come on guys" i said "mum probly made an amazing meal".

"Then we have to go to bed because we have school tomorrow" Ella squeled.

"oh i just caint wait" i mummbled sarcastically

* * *

**Fang Pov**

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP FANGY!" angel yelled well jumping on top of my bed.

"ahh im up" i moaned.

"Come on Fang you said you would take me to the zoo" angel started to pout with her big bambi eyes.

How could i say no to bambi eyes.

"Ok angel just let me get showered and dressed and then we can go".

"YAY Ok Fang your the best".

And with that she skipped away. Im not a person for speaking i only speak like 20 words a day and if ore it becomes a celerbration.

* * *

After i was showered i grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. I know what your thinking i must be Emo but NO! i just like the colour black. I looked out my window and saw the FOR SALE sign been removed by a lady.

"Hmm i thought, the stevens must have finally sold their house".

I ran down the stairs grabbed my keys for my black ute. Yes black and yelled for angel to hurry up. Now your thikng i have no family right? well no. I just cant be bother telling you my whole life story so ill make it quick. I live in a huge house with my Mum and dad who are happily in love a decide to do PDA every moring at breakfast, my little sister Angel who is 6 and has curly blond hair and looks like an actual angel but has the personality of a devil. Then that leaves my Brother whos name is Iggy and is the same age as me (16) hes got strawberry blond hair that is usually spiked up. Iggy can cook amazingly but its hard to believe since hes blind, he acts like he isnt since he navagates so well. Then theres Gazzy who is 15 and has blond hair thats spiked up. We all play on the school soccer team.

I have black hair, athletic build and eight pack of abbs, yea girls you can drool and may i say i am VERY handsome as all the girls say. Im like the school player. The girls fall all over me making it a priority to see me everyday, see ladys I am a catch. At the moment i have a girlfriend called Bridget and may i say she is Smokin! and with a nice lil booty. But she wont be around for long, I have an eye on her friend Lissa. I play on the football team and I am there star player on the basketball team and the soccer team. Im just real impressive.

"FANG! can you drive already?" screamed Angel

"Ohh sure sweety" i mumbled sarcasticaly and we drove off to the mall

* * *

The zoo was my living nightmare!

"That was horrible" i mumbled at Iggy.

"Ahh funny Bro, what did you do that was ohh so horrible" joked Iggy.

"WE HAD TO GO ROUND HE ZOO AND SEE EVERY FREAKING ANIMAL 5 FUCKING TIMES!" i yelled.

"hahaha laughed Iggy we are all going to bed since its our first day back at school tomorrow, so Night Bro" iggy said.

"Night ig" i mumbled then climbed up the stairs and ino my room..

* * *

**Max Pov**

"Max! its time to get up!" sqeualed nudge.

"Yea, and we get to pick out your clothes" ella said.

"Aghh no! im up ok and I can pick my own clothes out" i mumbled.

"Ohh please" they cried together giving me the bambi eyes.

How can i say no to the freaking bambi eyes.

"Aghh Ok fine, pick them out for me while im in the shower, no skirts, no dresses, no heels or i will personally kill you to with my bear hands" i growlled.

"Hmmp fine then but you have to have make up" they mumbled.

As i got in the shower i moaned as the hot water hit my back, ohhh the shower feels like heaven. After twenty minutes of washing myself (i wont bore you the details) I get out of the shower and look at the clothes that were sitting folded on my bed.

"Hmmm not to bad" i said, Ella and Nudge left me light blue denim skinny jeans and a blue lace top with white chucks.

I put the clothes on and a note fell on the floor, it said

"_Max we have left you yor clothes on the bed hope you like them, wear your hair down and wavy and meet us in Nudges room for your make up. I f you dont come you better watch out". Love Ella and Nudge. _

_"_Ahh those little devils" i mumbled.

I scuffed my feet towords Nudges room and they sat me down on the spinning chair.

* * *

They poked and proded my face with a little bit of foundtation, mascara and lip gloss it wasnt caked on how lots of girls do, it was just the right amount. I was now ready for my hell of a day at school. I swung my bag over my shoulder and yelled

"nudge and ella get your skinny asses down stairs and into my car".

I bet you guessed it im not a morning person.

As we drove to school my favourite song came on the radio (**dont worry this is not one of those storys that take up a whole chapter with words to songs)** rockstar by reece mastin. I sung along to the radio with Ella and Nudge.

_"if a was a rockstar ohh ohh, breaking all the girls hearts"_

As we pulled ino the school parking lot we got out and started making our way through the crowd and to the office.

"Ella? Nudge? why is everyone staring at you guys?" I whispered.

"Max! they are not staring at us there staring at you" ella yelled!

"shh keep it down" i whispered.

Thats when I heard the faint whispers from guys like "_damm shes hot"_

_"whoah look at the ass on her"_

_"dam girl your smoking"._

I couldnt help but blush.

As we got to the office we were given a map of the school, our time table and some other stuff (i have no idea what it was) as I said goodbye to Nudge and Ella I turned around and walked into a wall, or so i thought.

* * *

**Iggy Pov**

Fang dropped me off outside the office since he had to go to the gym for a quick meeting about basket ball, he usually walked with me to homeroom since we had that class together. I started walking to homeroom when i felt someone walk into me "_Opff" _was all i heard.

"Oh shit are you alright? i didnt see you, where are you ill help you get up", I said.

"Ohh its alright i heard a girl say, i walked into you. What do you mean you cant see me im right infront of you?"

"Oh Im Iggy and im also blind" I happily said.

"Ohh my god i didnt know, im so sorry. Im max by the way im new here" she said

"Its allgood nice to meet you max." "If you dont mind me asking what subjects do you have, we might be in the same classes?"

"Umm max said _i have Homeroom with Mr whale then english in B4 maths in s5 then interval then science in a5 Music in n2 then lunch then homeroom again then PE. wow that took a lot of breath" max puffed. _

_"_Wow thats really" weird i said. "we have all the same classes and you also have most of them with my bro fang too, ill introduce you guys later".

"Ok' max said. "do you mind if i walk with you Iggy?" she asked.

"Sure id love you to max, i think we are going to be great friends". I told her.

"Me too iggy", she said happily.

* * *

As we got to homeroom max helped me to my seat and she sat down next to me. All i heard around me was whispers from guys saying "_Damm that new girl is hot"_

_"way to go iggy straight to that hot girl, to bad you cant see." _

_"_Holy shit i though, is she really that hot? i wish i could see". Ill get Fang to describe her later.

"So max" i said "have you made any other friends apart from me".

"No iggy" she laughed "Ive only just meet you". she laughed again and playfully punched me in the arm.

"Hmm" i thought this chicks going to be a great friend. "hey max?" I asked.

"hey iggy" she immitated i laughed.

"Do you wanna sit with me and my group of friends at lunch?" i asked her.

She smiled I could feel that she was and said "really iggy? thank you so much i thought i was going to be a loaner". she said.

"Soo i asked is that a yes?"

"Yes silly" max laughed.

Fang didnt make it to homeroom this meeting must have taken longer then I thought. Ohh well max makes great company.

"Shit" i thought "if max is as hot as everyone thinks what is Lissa and her gang going to think, some shits gona go down in english".

Me and max walked to english together and once again i heard the same whispers from guys talking about max. "Damm i thought, she must be smokin' hot".

We sat down in English and we started talking, getting to know each other and in walks Lissa and Bridgets Gang. Aghh i hated Fangs girlfriend of the week bridget. They walked past me and then stopped when they saw max. Shit max must be in her seat.

"Ohh fuck, some shits about to go down, be brave max, be brave."

* * *

**Max Pov**

Iggys so nice im so glad i meet him, hes already a great friend. So get this i was just sitting down talking to iggy when these slutty bratz came and stood in front of me. Bridget iggy said her name was stared at me and yelled "_Umm what the hell you ugly troll? why the hell are you sitting in my seat?" _the whole class went quiet_._

What the fuck, no one speaks to me like that i thought. "What the fuck" I spat, "slutty pants and clang I dont seem to see any of your names on this seat?" i growled through my teeth.

"_Excuse me?" she squeled._

_"_Your excused" I yelled at her and went back to talking to iggy. She huffed off and slapped her books down on another seat and tryed do give me evils, her clang copyed. I just pulled the fingers and went back to talking with iggy even though i felt the whole classes eyes staring at me.

"Holy shit" whispered Iggy. "I cant believe you just stood up to bridget, shes the most popular girl in school but a bloody bitch, your my new savour" iggy said while bowing down to me.

mme and iggy talked some more. Then all of a sudden the whole class went quiet.

A Hot sexy guy walked into the class and all the girls eyes went on him, they were drooling, apart from me i turned around and started talking to iggy. The mysterious guy smirked at me. "ohh what a hottie" i thought.

_"No max" i metally slapped my self. __"you cant fall for a player again, you have allready been hurt"._

I asked Iggy what the big deal with that guy and how he looks like the biggest dicki have ever meet and he said 'Ohh thats Fang thats my bro i was telling you about. Hes Bridgets Boyfriend."

".Oh shit sorry ig, while dont they just make the cutest cupple" i immitated bridget.

Iggy cracked up laughing, he nearly fell on the floor. "Igster!' fang yelled high fiving iggy. "Sup Fang this is my new friend Max shes going to sit with us now".

Fang said "sup hottie" and smirked at me.

I just looked at him and said "Hi" and turned back to iggy.

I could feel Fang stare burning holes in the back of my head, i turned around. "What!" i growlled.

He looked at Bridget and looked at me and said "how did you get my girlfriends seat?"

"I scared her off" I said all so innocently.

"Pu-lease" he said poping the 'P' then went to the back of the classroom and made out with Slutty pants Bridget.

They were sucking each others faces off for the rest of the period and the teacher didnt mind. "Hmm i hope i never looked like that when i hooked up with guys" i thought.

* * *

All my classes went so slowly it was so boring. I found out the slutty pants and clang had ALL the same classes as me, also Iggys douhe bag of a brother were in most of them and to make it worse slutty pants is sitting with us at lunch. Iggy said all fangs squeeze of the week allways sat with us. So me and iggy sat down at _their _table and we chatted for a while then everyone came and sat with me I was suprised that nudge and ella sat with us. I was introduced to gazzy, iggy and fangs brother, JJ, heather , Sam (who was super doper HOT) kyle, Lana and then Fang came over with slutty pants.

Fang said hey to me. I looked at him up and down and he could tell i was looking at with discust. I turned around and talked to sam.

Fang growlled under his breath.

I was sitting next to sam and fang sat down next to me, he was actually a doosh bag, he was so stuck up himself and the whole time through lunch time him and slutty pants were all over each other sucking faces and fang feeling her up in front of everyone ewww. Sam was really nice and he was captan of the football team. He asked me if i needed anyone to show me around, if yes then he was the guy. "Sorry max, i have to go to the gym for a meeting". Ill see you in PE, maybe we can be partners?"

"Id like that" i told him and he kissed me on the check and said

"later max, everyone else".

I blushed and said "Bye sam!"

Then all of a sudden nudge squeeled "ZOMG max that was like so cute you and sam would make a cute cupple, hes smokin hot your smokin hot you would have smokin hot babys ZOMG you two should totally like hook up and then we could ha-"

Gazzy slapped his hand over nudges mouth and cut her off.

"Wooah hold up nudge" i said, "i dont even know the guy, wait till we get to know each other first then you can jump to conclusions."

Suprisingly Fang stopped sucking faces with Bridget to listen to this convosation, he looked at sam as he was nearly at the gym then looked at me and gave me the signature death glare everyone talks about..

I thought "whats that about, he has know right to look at me like that"."Yo Dosh bag what the fuck are you eviling me about?" i must of said that out loud because the whole table went silent and was staring at me.

"Excuse me?" Fang growlled. "Your excused Fangy Poo"

Iggy snickered.

"oh by the way I allready told your slutty girlfriend that this moring". And with that i shooed him with my hands to go away.

He growlled at me and said "no body speaks to me like that, girls like you should be all over me and my super sexyness" he yelled.

Ggazzy whispered to Nudge "Cocky much?"

Fang sent gazzy a death glare and gazzy soon shut up.

"well I just talked to you like that and as you can see im not like the girls you consider 'normal' especially girls like miss slutty pants over there that your practically dry humping!" I yelled.

I was satanding now, giving my signature death glare.

Slutty pants flinched. "lets go Fangy" she whispered.

With that Fang and slutty pants stormed off. I sat back down in my chair and closed my eyes and heard iggy say

"GHeez thats the most Fang has ever said even if he was angry." Gazzy said "hes just shitty because max isnt swooning over him like all the rest of the girls in this school." He glanced at nudge and she blushed.

I can hear you guys whispering i mummbled "and whats going on with you and nudge gazyy?"

They both with red as a tomato. "N-nothing" stuttered nudge. I thought id be nice and leave it there.

* * *

Some how I made it through out the day and avoided Fang even though he tryed to corner me ever chance he got. I even caught him glancing at my but a few times.

"Pig" i thought.

Ill tell you it wasnt easy giving in a punching fang in the face he thinks hes so cool and can get with any girl he wants.

"Well news flash Fang but ive allready been played but someone not as cocky as you and i lost my V-card as the consiquence but then again i did have sex again after Dylan but never mind that. So fang you better try not mess with me or you will pay" i thought to my self.

Really today had its ups and downs like anyother day, got kissed by a HOT guy on the check and hit on and hand a fight with a stuck up jock/ schools bad boy player, but for me my day did get worse as I walked home beacuase i found out Iggy, gazzy and Fang ended up been my Neighbours..Oh shit

_**So thanks for reading the first chapter, i have no idea if its good or not. Please review and tell me what you think and also if you want me to continue or not. Also i would love ideas for other fanfics (short ones though) maybe same lemons give me some pairings and ill try it out. Thanks**_

_**Lily :)**_


End file.
